Practice
The barefoot boy known as Anthony Stone McKenzie stood in the large canyon with a fierce look as he faced the large boulder. With all his might, he stomped the ground, inhaled, and pushed on the boulder, only to be flung back into a wall. "Oww…" Anthony groaned, standing up and rubbing his sore back. "Ah ha HA! Ai me, how humiliating it must be to be bested by one that is dimwitted than thou." A Scottish voice said. At this, Anthony looked up to see a girl with orange frizzy hair, freckles, a dark green shirt, brown skirt, brown sandals, and heart-shaped angel wings floating above him. "But I so wonder whom is the more dumber? Thou, or yon BOULDER? Ha ha ha ha!" "Shut up, Fybi! It doesn't help to get better at this with you always laughing at my screw-ups!" "Oh, Anthony. How simple it is to redden thy face. First, yonder boy with good looks beatest thee in race, and here thou art, failing hopelessly against yon boulder." "Ugh! Why did I have to practice countless hours on my earthbending when my mom just got to fall asleep and learn it from a creepy stalker guy in a dream? I'll never be good at this. I should just give up now." He said sadly. He was suddenly slapped across the face by an air blast. "Pray, thou darest not speakest the grim despair! None is master of something at start, but 'tis what practice and discipline is here for! As a rose by any other name is just as sweet, thou shouldst not falter and take defeat!" "Yeah, yeah, go back to reading your Macb-" He was immediately blasted by air in the face. "DOTH NOT DARE SPEAK THE NAME OF YON SCOTTISH PLAY! Dost thou want to live cursed life? !" "I don't give a crud about your superstitions! I'm plenty cursed already. I can never do anything right." Fybi sighed. "Dost thou know of thy uncle's cousins, the psychic quadruplets? They were nothing at first, but after much training, they became the all powerful benders thou seest now." "Well, yeah… but they had special training from a master." "Mayhap… but if thou hast the positive mood, and tells thyself thou canst do it, verily thou shalt have the power of mayhap Regigigas!" "…I have no idea what you said just now… but it makes me feel a bit better for some reason." "Mayhap thou knowest I am right like always." She replied, floating down to him. "And if 'tis not enough, let it be known that my faith for thou is infinite. Mmmwah." She kissed him, making him grin and blush. "Hehe. Hey, you think you could give me a few pointers?" "PRAY, WHEREFORE WOULDST I KNOW OF SUCH? I haveth complete opposite of thy element!" "I know. But you sound funny when you're all mad like that!" With that, they both laughed. ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Shaunie and Luvbi's Kids Category:Harvey and Angie Granite's Kids Category:KND/OC kids Category:Crossover Pairings Category:Benders Category:Metahumans Category:Anthony/Fybi Fics